


Take Me Away

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brunch, Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Matchmaking Friends, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Secret Crush, Set Up, wedding background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Percy has a crush on one of the wedding guests in his house.





	Take Me Away

Percy tried to hide in the kitchen when the rest of his family was in the backyard participating in a casual Quidditch game. Percy wasn't into Quidditch, except for when he was. And he was only interested in Quidditch when _he_ was playing. 

And of course, _he_ , was over right now. He was in the backyard, with Percy's family. Ron and Ginny had occupied all his time, as they were the ones who had invited _him_ for the celebration. 

It was the wedding weekend, and today there was a bruch, and tonight, the rehearsal dinner. 

Oliver Wood, _he_ , hadn't come with a date, even though Harry had made sure everyone could bring a plus one. Percy didn't have a plus one, either. He started to wonder if Percy would be forced to sit at the singles' table with _him_ , and other single people attending. He hadn't bothered to look at the seating chart as it wasn't his wedding. Why would he have cared where anyone sat. He only started to care when he found out who was attending. 

He sighed and hung his head low staring at the dirty dishes in the sink; he'd offered to wash up while everyone else played Quidditch. His thoughts were interrupted when his sister's boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Percy. Are you doing all right." 

"Very well, thanks," Percy replied immediately. It was his response, always, no matter how he was feeling. 

"Why aren't you out there with the rest of the family?" 

Percy shrugged. "I'd offered to clean up." 

"Hmm…" Blaise said looking at the pile of dirty dishes. "You're doing a great job." He laughed when Percy rolled his eyes. "Need help?" 

Without any prompting, Blaise brought out his wand and spelled the dishes so they'd started to wash themselves and then flew into the dish rack. Then, he turned to clean the table while Percy placed a drying spell on the dishes. Less than five minutes later, everything was cleaned up, and the kitchen looked immaculate. 

"Now, let's go and stop hiding." 

"Hiding?" Percy asked, surprised. 

"From Oliver. Don't think I didn't see — or _we_ didn't see the way you two were trying not to look at each other." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Percy said, genuinely confused. He knew he was doing a piss poor job of hiding his blush every time Oliver had spoken, but… what was this Blaise saying about Oliver looking at him? At Percy? 

Blaise sighed dramatically. "Come on…" He dragged Percy out of the house to where everyone was gathered. Malfoy and Oliver were in the air while Harry was nowhere to be found and Ginny and Ron were arguing in the corner. 

"He's here!" Blaise shouted and Percy looked up to see Oliver's reaction, and Malfoy kicked Oliver's broom. 

Oliver went spinning around and Draco laughed flying away when Percy realised Harry had come out of nowhere and started to chase him. Eventually, Oliver got control of his broom and touched down on the ground with immaculate grace. 

"Hi, there you are," Oliver said, and he nodded at Blaise who left Percy's side. 

Oliver's sleeves were rolled up and Percy stared at the tribal tattoo that curved around his forearm. 

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked in a soft voice. 

"Oh…" Percy said, startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare." 

"That's fine. I don't mind." 

"Can I see more?" Percy asked, not realised he'd taken a step closer and he touched the fabric of Oliver's shirt and Oliver pulled his sleeve up, and Percy traced the tattoo on Oliver's skin. The skin under his touch tingled and Percy gave a small gasp. 

"It likes you." 

"Like—likes me?" Percy asked, still keeping his fingers on the design on Oliver's skin. 

"My tattoo, it reacts differently to different touch. I've got a chill up my spine with the way it's reacting to you… figures, I suppose." 

"Wh—why?" 

"The tattoo is part of me, if my heart's beating so fast, of course, it's liking your touch." 

"Oh," Percy said, feeling dumbfounded. "What does that mean, exactly?" 

Oliver chuckled. A low, warm sound, Percy liked and wanted to hear more of. He wanted Oliver to chuckle like that with his arms wrapped around Percy's waist and breathing warmly into Percy's ear. It was an image that flashed in front of him, and now he knew he couldn't unsee it. Unwish it away. 

"It means my crush on you from Hogwarts hasn't gone away." 

Oliver closed the distance between them, placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It means I want to know what it'd be like if you grazed your fingers all over my body—how would it; how would I unfold under you." 

"Merlin…" Percy whispered. "You talk like this with all the boys?" 

Oliver shook his head. "Only the men I'm interested in." 

"Right. Must not be so difficult for you to pull—" 

"I don't find very men interesting, Percy." 

Percy swallowed. His fingers were still trailing over Oliver's tattoo and Oliver's fingers were still digging into Percy's shoulder.

"What about you?" Oliver asked. 

"Me?" Percy asked; they were in the backyard behind the house in broad daylight, and he knew his family could have been watching them, but he couldn't look away from Oliver's eyes.

"You fancy anyone, Perc?" 

"Yeah. Sure." Percy said, his eyes moving to Oliver's lips as Oliver licked them. 

"Yeah?" Oliver chuckled again and Percy pressed his thumb into Oliver's tattoo and he felt Oliver's tattoo almost come to life and vibrate. "Shit… that was…" 

"I should go," Percy said, taking half a step back but otherwise not moving at all. 

"Why?" Oliver asked, frowning. 

"My family's here. I don't like being watched and this is all probably—" 

"No one is here," Oliver said, and then, Percy finally tore his gaze away and looked around. Oliver was right, they were alone. His siblings, Blaise, Harry and Draco had all disappeared. 

"So I see," said Percy. He moved away from Oliver and continued to stare into the empty space. 

"You still wanna run away from me?" Oliver asked, his breath hot on the back of Percy's neck, otherwise, no part of his body was touching Percy. 

"I…" Percy leaned back, glad Oliver's strong body was there to hold him. "I'd rather run away with you."


End file.
